


Summer Sun

by aiwritingfic



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-15
Updated: 2007-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/pseuds/aiwritingfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never too hot for some things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Sun

"Oh, it's too hot for that," Isumi said as he felt a hand on his thigh, moving upwards.

"When is it ever too hot for this?" asked his companion. The hand moved again, inching closer. He could feel it nestled there, its warmth--heat--seeping through his thick jeans.

It was unbearably humid. Isumi found it difficult to breathe the dusty warm-wet air, even though they were seated under the shade of the tree. His t-shirt stuck to his back and he felt sticky. He couldn't muster the energy to protest much more than, "Yang Hai-san, it's far too hot. I can't. You won't get anywhere--wait, Yang Hai-san, what are you doing? Stop! This is a public place!"

"It's too hot," Yang Hai said, smiling up at Isumi as if Isumi wasn't trying in vain to zip his jeans back up. "No one else is outside. We're only outside because everyone else is inside."

Isumi tried to pull Yang Hai's fingers off his zipper. "But this is in public--sto--ah!"

Isumi could feel Yang Hai's cheek nuzzling _there_ , the sensation muted through cotton. He could feel himself growing hotter and a flush creep onto his cheeks, but his body was--so far--unmoved by the proximity. "I-- Yang Hai-san, really, I don't--"

"Don't talk, Isumi-kun, it's too hot," Yang Hai said with his mouth pressed to the bulge in Isumi's underwear. "Just lie back and relax in the shade."

"I can't relax, everyone will see!" Isumi said weakly. Yang Hai now had Isumi's legs pressed under his own.

"Then you'd better be quiet so no one will look," Yang Hai said. He grinned at Isumi, and those were the last words he spoke before he set to his self-appointed challenge in earnest.

* * *

Isumi was barely aware of when Yang Hai re-zipped Isumi's jeans. He stirred when Yang Hai said, "See? You _could_ after all," sounding smug and quite satisfied with himself.

Isumi merely met Yang Hai's eyes. Yang Hai winked, and then smiled, grinning cheerfully. Isumi closed his eyes with a sigh. He felt boneless, light-headed, dizzy, and most certainly MUCH too hot now. He could hear Yang Hai laugh, and then some rustling and moving about.

He opened his eyes to peek as a rhythmic light breeze brought instant relief of a sort. Yang Hai smiled at him, and the book of kifu Isumi had been reading flapped through the air again, fanning Isumi's head lightly.

"Rest, Isumi-kun. It's too hot."

Isumi closed his eyes, obeying, listening to the light _whoosh, whoosh, whoosh_ of air lightly passing over his ears.


End file.
